Diary of thoughts
by KitsuDei
Summary: /ShikaIno/ Tal y como lo dice el título, "Diario de pensamientos", éste fic trata de los pensamientos que Ino fue escribiendo en su diario personal referidos a su "vida amorosa" -ONE SHOT- Recop. de temas de Cascada traducidos por mí.


Notas del Fan-fic.

Konni ^^, bien les informo que este fic es una especie de recopilación de algunas canciones de Cascada, a las cuales traduje lo mejor que pude para que encajen... (Obviamente que para lograr esto tuve que hacer algunas modificaciones). En fin, espero que les guste.

Otra cosita... podrán darse cuenta que es un fic "algo" melancólico y tal vez les parezca "algo" depresivo... no me considero muy buena escribiendo dentro de éstos términos, pero bueno, quería hacer otro fic ShikaIno y eso fue lo que primero se me vino a la mente.

[PD/para antes de empezar a leer: si ven unos cositos así: -- significa que hay cambio de hoja (de lo que sería el diario personal y privado de Ino)]

* * *

Diario de pensamientos

"_Todavía oigo tu voz, cuando dormías junto a mí._

_Todavía siento tu toque en mis sueños._

_Perdona mi debilidad, pero yo no sé por qué, sin ti no puedo vivir._

_Porque cada vez que nos tocábamos, tenía ese sentimiento._

_Y cada vez que nos besábamos, juraría que podía volar._

_¿No podías sentir cómo mi corazón latía tan rápidamente? No quería que esto terminara..._

_Te necesito a mi lado._

_Porque cada vez que nos tocábamos, podía sentir esa estática entre nosotros._

_Y cada vez que nos besábamos, alcanzaba el cielo._

_No puedo dejarte ir._

_Te quiero en mi vida._

_Tus brazos son mi castillo, tu corazón mi cielo._

_Y ahora es mi almohada la que se ahoga, con las lágrimas que lloro._

_Los buenos y los malos tiempos. Juntos hemos ido a través de ellos._

_Tú te ocupabas de levantarme cada vez que yo caía y ahora no te tengo, ¿quién me ayudará, si no estás tú? Sólo tú podrás hacerlo._

_Nuevamente, ¿no pudiste sentir cómo mi corazón latía tan rápidamente? Quería que durara._

_Fuiste mi sueño, y lo seguirás siendo. No sé si estaba loca, pero sé que te amaba. Y tú me engañaste._

_Ahora me siento tan sola..._

_Aunque sé que es verdad... aún sigo enamorada de ti._

_--  
_

_Necesito un milagro._

_Quiero ser tu niña._

_Dame la oportunidad, para que sepas que estás hecho para mí._

_Por favor, si me dejas estar contigo verás que estamos hechos el uno para el otro._

_Día y noche... siempre pienso en ti. Porque yo sé que mi amor es verdadero y que mis sentimientos son puros._

_Déjame estar contigo y te demostraré que yo soy para ti, y tú, para mí._

_Seré tu sueño._

_Seré tu deseo._

_Seré tu fantasía._

_Seré tu esperanza._

_Seré tu amor._

_Seré todo lo que tú quieras._

_Te quiero más con cada respiración; realmente, locamente, profundamente..._

_Seré fuerte._

_Seré fiel._

_Porque estoy contando con un nuevo comienzo, una razón para vivir, un significado más profundo de "sí"._

_Quiero estar contigo en una montaña._

_Quiero bañarme contigo en el mar._

_Quiero estar contigo para siempre, hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí._

_Y cuando las estrellas brillen intensamente en el cielo terciopelado, voy a pedir un deseo y sé que el cielo me va a escuchar._

_Te darán ganas de llorar lágrimas de alegría por todo el placer y la certeza de que estamos rodeados de la comodidad y de la protección de la mayor potencia y las horas de soledad desaparecerán._

_Quiero estar contigo para siempre... hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí. Oh, ¿no lo ves, Shikamaru?_

_--  
_

_Pero la verdad es que estoy sola. Sola en la oscuridad. _

_Cada vez que pienso en que podrías estar con otra, mis ilusiones desaparecen lentamente, me he perdido en mis miedos._

_Sola en la oscuridad._

_Espero y espero la luz, pero cuando la noche se vaya, ¿la vida seguirá adelante?_

_Y la oscuridad viene otra vez, el cielo azul brillante se convierte en gris y me pregunto por qué no puedo olvidar._

_Es un secreto de amor._

_Es un secreto de los sueños, de los sueños que he perdido en mis miedos. _

_El amor no es lo que parece, es un secreto que yo, necesito aquí a mi lado._

_Es un secreto, un secreto de amor._

_Sola en la oscuridad estoy esperando por ti._

_Grito por el día en que mis sueños se hagan realidad._

_Sola en la oscuridad, me quedo dormida._

_Es difícil olvidar cuando mi amor es tan profundo..." _

Fin

* * *

Notas finales.

La verdad que sin comentarios. Espero que ustedes me dejen los suyos, recuerden que cualquier cosa en RR :D (Eso incluye cualquier cosa comestible, o no, que según ustedes, mis estimados lectores, esta humilde autora se merezca)

Bueno, arigato gozaimasu por su tiempo perdido al leer este fic creado por ésta mente retorcida – golpeándome el coco con el dedo índice en señal a que a ésa mente me refiero. -

Y sin más rodeos yo me retiro a tomar coca-cola, porque un poco más y comienzo a arrastrarme por los pisos agonizando, tal y como si estuviera en medio de un desierto, mientras grito "Aguaa, aguaa" o mejor dicho "Cocaa, cocaa"

Besitis, se cuidan, las quiere **K**i_tsu_.


End file.
